


Like Snow

by Humanitys_Edge



Series: Original poems (Hosoo42) [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Implied Relationships, POV Outsider, Poetry, Sort Of, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitys_Edge/pseuds/Humanitys_Edge
Summary: No matter what we do or don't do, history forgets us all the same. Memories are easily warped no matter how tight we hold onto them.
Series: Original poems (Hosoo42) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074779
Kudos: 1





	Like Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is original work. Please do not reuse or repost without permission.

She was like snow  
A pure soft mercy  
Biting beauty and fragile brutality  
Like snow she brought news of the end  
She enraptured those around her  
With shimmering eyes and a warm smile  
With clever words and subtle gestures  
Like snow she did not stay  
She was the princess and her suitor, the prince  
He was like the sun, on a warm autumn day  
He pulled those around him close  
With loud gestures and charismatic words  
With a cold smirk and sharp eyes  
Like the sun, snow melted in his presence  
Sharp silver embedded in pale skin  
Crimson blossoms like blooming flowers  
Betrayed blue gaze into cruel carnelian  
Rosy lips mouth words that will never be spoken  
Like snow she falls  
She slips from our grasps and our minds  
She becomes a distant memory  
Like snow she did not stay

**Author's Note:**

> I would have put scorching summer day but I remember reading once where autumn is known to be cruel so I chose a warm autumn's day instead.


End file.
